


Плохие Привычки (Bad Habits)

by prokma_fesgdd_sor



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Consent Issues, Flashbacks, Good Sibling Diego Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Misunderstandings, No actual sex, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship Discussions, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, but discussions around sex and healthy consent, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prokma_fesgdd_sor/pseuds/prokma_fesgdd_sor
Summary: Дэйв покачал головой:– Я не просил тебя… Я… Я хотел всего лишь поговорить. И всё. Не…– Почему ты всё так усложняешь? – обвиняюще спросил Клаус. – Я разозлил тебя. Поэтому я должен отсосать тебе, чтобы ты больше не злился, – он сказал это так просто, будто это было чем-то очевидным.Или: Клаус все эти годы выживал на улице только благодаря тому, что находил себе партнёров на ночь и спал с ними, из-за этого у него сформировалось неправильное мнение о сексуальном согласии.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Плохие Привычки (Bad Habits)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad Habits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240851) by [siriuspiggyback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuspiggyback/pseuds/siriuspiggyback). 



> Комментарий siriuspiggyback:  
> Предполагается, что Клаус забрал Дэйва с собой в 2019 год и апокалипсис был предотвращён  
> У меня просто появилась мысль о том, как прошлое Клауса могло бы повлиять на его отношения с Дэйвом и что бы из всего этого вышло ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Комментарий переводчицы:  
> Работа также опубликована на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10249321

Клаус немного удивился, когда по возвращении домой нашёл свою комнату абсолютно пустой – ведь обычно Дэйв дожидался его тут, – но быстро отбросил эту мысль. Всё-таки Дэйв в 2019 уже несколько месяцев и, должно быть, уже привык к будущему достаточно для того, чтобы находить в себе смелость выходить куда-то одному. Клаус скинул с себя каблуки и повалился на их общую кровать, массируя болящие ступни. Вскоре дверь опять отворилась со скрипом, и в комнату зашёл Дэйв.

– Привет, дорогой! – воскликнул Клаус, подскочив на кровати, чтобы поцеловать своего парня.

– Привет, Клаус, – ответил Дэйв. Выражение его лица было каким-то застывшим, а улыбка – слишком ровной, и это заставило Клауса почувствовать себя неуютно. – Как прошло Собрание Анонимных Наркоманов?

– Ох, ну, знаешь, – легкомысленно начал Клаус. – У нас состоялся прекрасный, долгий разговор про наши _чувства_ и про наше _детство_. В общем, как обычно.

Услышав такой ответ, Дэйв сделал шаг назад. Он аккуратно убрал руки Клауса от своего лица; для Клауса это его движение было как удар под дых. Без тепла его кожи под пальцами теперь ничто не могло отвлечь Клауса от вины и беспокойства, которые шевелились под кожей, или от низких завываний призраков, требующих его помощи. Боже, как же ему не хватало в данную минуту наркотиков.

– Ага, – пробормотал Дэйв, его взгляд выискивал что-то у Клауса на лице.

Когда продолжение так и не прозвучало, Клауса спросил его:

– Всё хорошо, детка? Чем занимался сегодня?

– Я думал, что смогу встретить тебя после собрания, чтобы мы вместе прогулялись до дома, – ответил Дэйв.

– Ох, – весь воздух в комнате будто испарился. Клаус замер, пытаясь придумать что-то, какое-нибудь объяснение, но в голове было пусто. Клаус всегда считал себя лжецом мирового уровня, но под взглядом Дэйва он чувствовал себя сейчас подавленным, отупевшим. Он не хотел лгать, не в этом случае, когда можно этого избежать.

– Ты вообще ходил на эти собрания? – спросил Дэйв, его голос был осторожно-нейтральным. – Или врал всё это время?

Клаус облизал губы и опустил глаза:

– Я ходил на первые два.

– Хорошо. Хорошо, – сказал Дэйв. Его голос внезапно потяжелел.

Клаус ненавидел себя в этот момент. Он солгал, причинил боль Дэйву, мужчине, которого он любит. Он крепко зажмурился и прерывисто выдохнул. Клаус так устал причинять боль всем вокруг, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Возможно, это неизбежно. Он был испорчен с самого рождения. Клаус постарался подавить панику, которая поднималась в районе грудной клетки. Паника сейчас не поможет. Если он хочет убедить Дэйва остаться с ним, ему необходимо мыслить трезво.

– Я просто… Я не понимаю, – произнёс Дэйв. Клаус заставил себя поднять глаза и встретиться с ним взглядом. Дэйв выглядел… потерянным. Не разозлённым, как Клаус ожидал. И почему-то ему показалось, что это ещё хуже. – Почему? Почему ты прекратил туда ходить?

Клаус шумно сглотнул:

– Я… Дэйв, детка, прости меня, я знаю, что я проебался, – он шагнул вперёд и взял ладони Дэйва в свои. – Прости меня за то, что я соврал.

– Ты… Ты начал принимать опять? – спросил Дэйв, хмурясь.

– Нет! Нет, нет, я чист. Клянусь, – настойчиво ответил Клаус, делая ещё один полушаг.

– Да. Хорошо. Я не… Почему ты не сказал мне об этом тогда? Зачем лгать? – Клаус был потрясён слезами, которые стояли в глазах Дэйва. Он потянулся к нему, желая быть ещё ближе, но Дэйв отступил, сохраняя пространство между ними.

В груди Клауса тянуще заболело. Он не мог позволить себе потерять Дэйва сейчас, не после того, как чуть не потерял его во Вьетнаме.

– Пожалуйста, детка, прости меня. Я исправлюсь, я исправлю это. Ты можешь провожать меня туда каждую неделю и забирать оттуда, так ты будешь знать где я. Или… или ты можешь даже посещать эти собрания со мной!

Дэйв покачал головой:

– Я не хочу этого. Я хочу, чтобы мы могли доверять друг другу, – сказал он, сгорбившись и обхватив себя руками.

– Да, конечно, – ответил Клаус. Во рту было сухо, руки тряслись. Паника вновь накрывала с головой. – Я доверяю тебе, Дэйв, а ты можешь доверять мне. Я больше не совру, я обещаю, – он бездумно клялся, слова быстрым потоком лились из его рта. – Я могу загладить свою вину. Я готов загладить её.

– Что… – начал Дэйв, но оборвал себя, когда Клаус сократил дистанцию между ними и поспешно упал на колени. Трясущимися руками он начал возиться с джинсами Дэйва. – Клаус, подожди, – сказал Дэйв, краска залила его лицо. Он попытался осторожно отодвинуть Клауса от себя, но Клаус стойко удержался на месте: одной рукой он вцепился в бедро Дэйва, в то время как другой он пытался спустить джинсы. – Клаус! Стоп! – крикнул Дэйв, торопливо отталкивая своего партнёра, слишком резко, с большей силой, чем сам рассчитывал. Клаус потерял равновесие и упал на спину с гулким ударом.

Какое-то время стояла абсолютная тишина. Даже призраки замолчали.

Дэйв нервно выдохнул:

– Что ты _делаешь_?

Клаус моргнул, в его глазах, обращённых к Дэйву, читалось искреннее недоумение:

– Я… – нерешительная пауза. – Я же сказал. Я хочу загладить свою вину перед тобой.

– Мы просто разговаривали, – потрясённо проговорил Дэйв. – Я просто пытался понять, почему ты пропускаешь собрания. Зачем ты… зачем ты пытался сделать _это_?

Клаус неуклюже поднялся. Его недоумение быстро переросло в негодование:

– Я же сказал, – повторил он уже раздражённо. – Ты был зол и расстроен, поэтому я пытался загладить свою вину.

Дэйв покачал головой:

– Я не просил тебя… Я… Я хотел всего лишь поговорить. И всё. Не…

– Почему ты всё так усложняешь? – обвиняюще спросил Клаус. – Я разозлил тебя. Поэтому я должен отсосать тебе, чтобы ты больше не злился, – он сказал это так просто, будто это было чем-то очевидным.

Дэйв сделал ещё один шаг назад, его руки автоматически сжались в кулаки, но он осторожно расслабил их, когда заметил, как Клаус с опаской на него поглядывает.

– И часто ты так делаешь?

– Делаю что? – Клаус замер.

– Используешь секс таким образом, – объяснил Дэйв.

– Эм… Иногда, наверное? – ответил Клаус. – Слушай, я не понимаю, в чём проблема. Что не так?

– Что не так? – повторил за ним Дэйв, подавившись истерическим смехом. – Боже, Клаус.

Сердце Клауса замерло. Как так получилось, что он за этот разговор расстроил Дэйва ещё больше? Он потерял контроль над ситуацией. Он не знал теперь, что нужно говорить и что нужно делать.

– Дэйв, милый, – начал он, стремясь дотронутся до Дэйва, но запнулся, когда Дэйв дёрнулся назад. Он и правда настолько отвратителен, и Дэйв даже думать не хочет о том, чтобы позволить Клаусу прикоснуться к себе?

– Я… Мне нужно… – Дэйв запнулся. – Мне нужно выйти, – не поднимая взгляд он распахнул дверь, выскользнул из комнаты и закрыл за собой до того, как Клаус успел попрощаться.

Он ушёл.

Ох, бля. Он ушёл.

Клаус отстранённо отметил, насколько ускорилось его дыхание. В ушах звенело, руки ослабели. Но ничто из этого не казалось важным. Ничто и не было важным. Дэйв ушёл.

Было громко, очень громко. Голоса звали, кричали достаточно громко, чтобы их можно было услышать даже сквозь шум крови в ушах. Клаус дезориентировано споткнулся и упал на четвереньки, подавившись воздухом. Крики становились громче, резонировали внутри черепной коробки, а за всем этим, на заднем фоне, внезапно стал слышен ещё один звук… выстрелы. Он инстинктивно нырнул вниз. Обвил руками голову, уткнувшись лицом в землю – нет, в ковёр. Ковёр?

Так много криков. Кто кричит? Призраки? Солдаты Вьетконга*? Его собственные братья по оружию? Или это он, кричит, чтобы быть услышанным через грохот выстрелов?

Нет. Нет, это призраки. Это должно быть они, потому что война позади, он в… а где он? В лагере? Нет, это невозможно, потому что тогда здесь должен быть Дэйв, но Дэйва здесь нет, он ушёл…

Ох. Ох, конечно.

Клаус потянул за волосы и заставил себя сделать нормальный вдох, задержать воздух внутри на какое-то время перед тем, как выпустить его из лёгких. И потом ещё раз. И ещё.

После того, как его дыхание пришло в относительную норму, он принудил себя подняться. На трясущихся ногах он спустился вниз. Ему необходимо было что-то для того, чтобы сделать мир вокруг тише.

Отвлёкшись на поиски ликёра их дорогого папочки, ну или остатков этого ликёра, за баром, он не заметил чужое присутствие.

– Бро, какого чёрта ты творишь?

Клаус испуганно подскочил и обернулся:

– Господи, Диего, ты хочешь наградить меня остановкой сердца? – воскликнул он, прижимая трясущуюся руку к груди.

Диего невозмутимо повторил:

– Серьёзно, Клаус. Что ты тут делаешь?

– А разве неочевидно, дорогой брат? – ответил Клаус, опять нырнув за бар. Едва различимое колебание в голосе выдавало его с головой, – Я собираюсь сказочно надраться. Ага! – воскликнул он, теперь размахивая без сомнения бесценной бутылкой виски. 

Диего стрелой метнулся вперёд и выхватил бутылку из рук Клауса.

– Как грубо, – возмутился Клаус, уже вовсю ища другую бутылку – на этот раз водки. Внезапно мимо него просвистел нож и вонзился сквозь рукав Клауса в деревянную поверхность бара.

– Клаус, – сказал Диего. – Остановись.

Клаус в ответ только надулся:

– Я любил эту рубашку.

Диего схватил Клауса за тощее запястье, а затем вытащил нож из благородного дерева барной стойки. Он потянул Клауса в сторону, подальше от бара, подальше от алкоголя.

– Стой, стой, подожди, – начал Клаус, сопротивляясь.

– Ты идёшь со мной, – оповестил его Диего, таща за собой.

– Стой. Остановись! Отпусти меня! – закричал Клаус. Диего не заметил, как его голос наполнился страхом и паникой. Клаус яро сопротивлялся и пытался высвободить руку из хватки Диего, а когда понял, что ничего не выходит, со всей силы ударил его.

– Ау! Блядь! – вскрикнул Диего, потеряв равновесие. Клаус поднял руки к лицу, ожидая в свою сторону ответный удар, но вместо этого Диего схватился за него, и они оба упали на пол.

Их драка на полу продолжалась какое-то время, но Диего был сильнее и тяжелее, поэтому в итоге Клаус оказался прижат к его груди с руками за спиной. Он трясся и корчился под Диего, однако всё было тщетно.

– Отпусти! Отпусти, сука! Блядь! Блядь, блядь, отпусти меня, прекрати…

– Эй, эй. Успокойся, – произнёс Диего.

– Иди на хуй! – выплюнул Клаус. – Отпусти меня! Отпусти!

– Что происходит? – спросил робко чей-то голос. Клаус повернул голову в другую сторону и увидел Ваню, она стояла у лестницы на верхний этаж и с обеспокоенным лицом наблюдала за ними. Наверное, она услышала крики и спустилась.

– Ваня, не могла бы ты позвать Пятого? Или Лютера? – попросил Диего с явным напряжением в голосе.

– Зачем? Что случилось? – спросила Ваня.

– У Клауса рецидив. Нам надо отнести его подальше от… – он кивнул головой в сторону бара.

– Поняла, – сказала Ваня и повернулась к лестнице, чтобы вбежать наверх.

– Ваня! Подожди! – прокричал Клаус, но его проигнорировали. – Чёрт подери, – он изнурённо уронил голову на пол, но, видимо, не совсем удачно, так как сразу после этого раздался нехороший звук. 

Как Клаусу показалось, потом его ещё немного осматривали. Он неясно чувствовал чьи-то руки на себе, а после ощутил, как скучиваются внутренности – признак перемещения с Пятым. Потом твёрдый деревянный пол сменился его постелью. Она до сих пор пахла Дэйвом.

Размытые фигуры начали двигаться по комнате. Он не был уверен кто это: его сиблинги, призраки или и те, и другие. Разбираться в этом сейчас казалось слишком сложным. Пока они его не тревожат, это неважно. Через неопределённое количество времени одна фигура отделилась от других, присела на край кровати и начала перебирать его волосы. Так приятно. От усталости его глаза наконец закрылись, и он погрузился в сон.

***

Клаус проснулся. Уже этот факт, по его мнению, был довольно неудачным поворотом событий.

Услышав звук чьего-то дыхания рядом, он оставил свои глаза закрытыми. Он может и подождать, пока этот кто-то не уйдёт. Клаус не ощущал себя готовым говорить с сиблингами о своих чувствах, а все они, без сомнения, как раз хотят услышать от него объяснение произошедшему.

– Я знаю, что ты не спишь.

– Заткнись, Бен, – прошипел Клаус.

– Клаус? – позвал уже другой голос.

Клаус застонал и приподнялся. В футе от его постели сидел Диего и с хмурым видом следил за его действиями. В дальнем углу комнаты к стене прислонился Бен с самодовольным выражением лица. Клаус в ответ показал ему средний палец.

– Ты в порядке, бро? – спросил Диего.

– Просто прекрасно, – саркастично ответил Клаус. – Ты все это время смотрел, как я сплю? Ты знаешь, что мог вместо этого присоединиться и пообниматься со мной? – и поиграл бровями.

Диего услужливо издал смешок, но прозвучало это как-то неестественно.

– Ты готов рассказать о том, что произошло?

– Хм… Я отвечу «нет».

– И это неправильный ответ, – Диего скрестил руки на груди.

– Почему ты вообще беспокоишься об этом? – приподнял бровь Клаус.

– Потому что ты мой брат, – твёрдо ответил Диего, – и я люблю тебя.

Клаус замер, растерявшись. Члены их семьи не разговаривали друг с другом искренне о своих чувствах, и уж тем более не говорили друг другу слово на букву «л». Они и своё детство провели без этих трёх слов. Единственными людьми, которые когда-либо говорили Клаусу, что любят его, были наркоманы, с которыми он делил кровать на ночь будучи под таким кайфом, что даже вспомнить не мог о том, что они вообще не знают, как его зовут.

– Ох. Я, эм… Я тоже люблю тебя. _Бро_ , – сказал Клаус с неуверенной улыбкой на губах.

– Скажи ему, – прошептал Бен. – Пожалуйста. Поговори с ним.

Клаус моргнул, а потом втянул в лёгкие воздух:

– Я испортил всё. Я реально всё испортил в этот раз, – наконец произнёс он тонким, высоким голосом.

Диего без слов пересел на кровать и прижался к нему плечом к плечу. Молчаливая поддержка. Бен прошёл к ним через всю комнату и занял место с другой стороны.

Клаус, зажатый между братьями, продолжил своё откровение:

– Я не посещал Собрания Анонимных Наркоманов. Я уходил каждую неделю из дома, гулял по округе в течение часа, а потом шёл домой и врал ему об этом прямо в лицо.

– _Клаус_ , – вздохнул Диего.

Клаус будто весь уменьшился под весом разочарования во взгляде братьев:

– Я знаю. Дэйв собирался прогуляться со мной до дома после сегодняшнего собрания, вот только…

– Тебя там не было, – грустно закончил за него Бен.

– Да, – выдохнул Клаус, сжимая пальцы в замок. – Он смотрел на меня так, будто я… причинил ему этим боль. Он даже не злился, ему просто было больно от этого.

– Ты принимал? – спросил Диего с поразительно маленькой толикой осуждения.

– Нет, я до сих пор чист. Практически три месяца уже, – ответил Клаус.

– Хорошо, – сказал Диего. Краем глаза Клаус смог заметить, как он постепенно расслабляется. – Ты всё испортил, но без рецидива. Это хорошо.

– Ага, – только и произнёс Клаус.

Диего на это толкнул Клауса в плечо:

– Ну, бро. Ты и Дэйв, у вас всё будет нормально. У всех бывают ссоры иногда, это не конец света.

Клаус засмеялся, но этот звук был слишком острым и безрадостным:

– Ты не понимаешь. Он ушёл.

– Что?

– Он ушёл. Я проебался. Он ушёл, и я не думаю, что он захочет вернуться, – объяснил Клаус. Его дыхание оборвалось. Сказать это вслух – значит подтвердить, что это реальность. Он подавился всхлипом, но не смог остановить слёзы, текущие из глаз. – Он смотрел на меня, будто… будто я ему отвратителен.

– Чувак, нет, послушай, – перебил его Диего. – Он внизу. Он хочет тебя увидеть.

Клаус моргнул. Его лицо вытянулось от удивления, и он качнул головой, как бы отрицая возможность этого:

– Что? Нет, он…

– Единственная причина, почему его нет здесь прямо сейчас – это потому что мы не дали ему подняться к тебе, – объяснил Диего, спотыкаясь о каждое слово, но со свойственной ему настойчивостью стараясь не заикаться. – Мы не знали, что произошло и захочешь ли ты его видеть.

– О мой Бог, – выпалил Клаус, а потом одним движением спрыгнул с кровати и помчался вон из комнаты. Диего побежал вслед за ним, а Бен поплёлся в самом конце.

Клаус сбежал вниз по лестнице и проскользил через прихожую до входа в главную гостиную. Здесь их ждали все остальные, а посередине комнаты замер Дэйв.

Ваня прокашлялась:

– Идёмте сварим себе кофе. Давайте, ребят, – позвала она сиблингов, направляясь на кухню. Клаус ещё никогда не был так благодарен своей сестре.

– Но я не хочу кофе, – возмутился Лютер, затормозивший как обычно. Диего на это закатил глаза и потащил его к выходу из комнаты.

Без них гостиная наполнилась тишиной. Расстояние между ним и Дэйвом, казалось, растянулось на мили, но у Клауса не хватало смелости изменить это. Внезапно он вспомнил, как Дэйв оттолкнул его от себя ранее, и вздрогнул.

– Давай присядем, – предложил Дэйв и сел на один из плюшевых диванов.

Клаус нерешительно подошёл к нему и упал на другой край дивана, специально оставляя Дэйву побольше пространства. Атмосфера в комнате стала натянутой, гнетущей. Клаус отчаянно хотел разразиться какой-нибудь шуткой, но в горле пересохло, а в голове было пусто.

– Я думаю, нам нужно поговорить. Не только о Собраниях Анонимных Наркоманов и сегодняшнем, но и о… о наших отношениях, – сказал Дэйв. Слова звучали так, словно он без конца их репетировал.

Клаус почувствовал, как у него вспотели ладони.

– Хорошо, – прошептал он.

– Ты понимаешь, почему я был расстроен? – спросил Дэйв, его голубые глаза были грустными и взволнованными, но всё равно такими красивыми. Клаус отвёл взгляд в сторону.

– Потому что я солгал тебе, – быстро ответил Клаус.

– Нет, я не об этом… Я говорю о… – Дэйв притих, его уши покраснели, но он продолжил, – о сексуальной части наших отношений. Ты понимаешь, почему я расстроен из-за этого?

Клаус застыл, сильно задумавшись. Что имел в виду Дэйв? Он говорил про то, как Клаус предложил ему минет? Но в этом нет никакого смысла; ему всегда нравилось, когда Клаус делал это. Тишина давила, и Клаус знал, что ему нужно как можно скорее найти ответ на вопрос. Его разум метался. Он и не думал раньше, что у них есть какая-то проблема в сексуальном плане, что-то, насчёт чего стоит беспокоиться. И хотя у него было мало опыта во всех этих обязательствах и партнёрствах, у Клауса был _достаточный_ опыт в сексе, и Дэйв всегда вроде как получал удовольствие с ним. Если это только не из-за…

– Ох! – воскликнул Клаус, внезапно поняв, его плечи расслабленно опустились. – Если это о… послушай, я знаю, что редко давал тебе трахать себя в последнее время, по сравнению со Вьетнамом, – забормотал он. – Если всё из-за этого, то мы совершенно точно можем делать это чаще! Это просто связано, ну, с тем, чтобы оставаться трезвым, я на самом деле не … но мы правда можем делать это чаще!

– Нет! Это не… – перебил его Дэйв. «Ох бля,» – подумал Клаус. Дэйв заплакал. Он заставил Дэйва _плакать_.

– Стой, нет, прости, пожалуйста, – зачастил Клаус. Он засунул ладони под мышки, сопротивляясь желанию сжать Дэйва в объятиях.

– Ты сказал… – голос Дэйва оборвался, вместо слов у него вырвался всхлип, – ты сказал _«давать мне»_.

Клаус наклонил голову:

– Что?

Дэйв прерывисто вздохнул и объяснил:

– Ты сказал, что ты «давал мне трахать себя». И это… ты на самом деле хотел этого, или…?

– Что? Конечно, конечно я хотел. Ты никогда… Ты говоришь об этом так, будто ты изнасиловал меня или что-то подобное! – закричал Клаус в ужасе.

– Но ты правда хотел этого? Или ты просто хотел… сделать мне приятно?

– Я не понимаю. Я только что сказал тебе, что ты никогда не делал мне больно, – ответил Клаус.

Дэйв покачал головой и вытер слёзы тыльной стороной ладони:

– Ранее, до этого, когда я был расстроен, ты пытался, ну, ты понимаешь. Ты сказал тогда, что ты делаешь это, чтобы я не злился.

– Да?.. – произнёс Клаус с явственно слышимым «и что?» в голосе.

– Тебе не кажется, что это неправильно? – нежно и взволнованно спросил у него Дэйв.

Клаус открыл рот, а потом вновь закрыл его:

– Почему?

– Потому что, – он настаивал, – это значит, что ты на самом деле не хотел этого.

– Но я и не _не_ хотел этого, – ответил Клаус.

– Это не то же самое, что хотеть, – сказал Дэйв.

Клаус пожевал губу, размышляя. Он пытался посмотреть на это всё с точки зрения Дэйва. Если бы Дэйв сделал что-то очень неприятное и болезненное для Клауса и Клаус бы разозлился (что практически невозможно, но раз уж нужно представить), и потом если бы Дэйв попытался использовать секс как способ его успокоить… Тогда да, Клаус понимает, почему это может быть для Дэйва некомфортно.

– Это что-то, что ты делал часто? – задал вопрос Дэйв, грызя ноготь. Он так же делал, когда они дожидались своей отправки на передовую.

Клаус пожал плечами, немного смущаясь:

– Иногда, наверное. Это что-то вроде привычки. До тебя секс был своего рода… сделкой. Я спал с людьми для того, чтобы не провести следующую ночь на улице, или… – он прочистил горло, желая скрыть за этим свой стыд, – или когда не мог заплатить дилеру иногда…

– Пожалуйста, давай ты больше не будешь это делать таким образом, хорошо? – начал умолять его Дэйв. – Я не хочу заниматься с тобой сексом, если ты не хочешь того же.

Клаус изумлённо поднял на него взгляд:

– Ты имеешь в виду, что ты до сих пор хочешь…?

– Ох, Клаус, – удручённо произнёс Дэйв. – Боже, детка, прости меня, я даже не подумал… Я просто ушёл тогда, да?

– Я думал… – пробормотал Клаус.

– Пожалуйста, прости меня. Можно…? – Дэйв вытянул руки вперёд, на его лице читалась надежда.

Его вопрос был единственным разрешением, которое требовалось Клаусу, чтобы пулей подорваться с места и кинуться в объятья Дэйва. Дэйв легонько засмеялся, этот звук прогудел в его груди, и Клаус уткнулся лицом в шею возлюбленного. Дэйв вплёл пальцы в волосы Клауса на затылке и поцеловал его кудри. Пара стремилась прильнуть друг к другу, найти удобную позу в сплетении их тел.

– Я люблю тебя, Клаус, – эти слова прозвучали так тихо, что Клаус сначала решил, что выдумал их. Он отодвинулся от Дэйва, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. Дэйв улыбался, его лицо светилось от улыбки. Он выглядел как ангел, когда повторил ему громче только что сказанное. – Я люблю тебя.

У Клауса из глаз чуть не потекли слёзы, но он лишь счастливо улыбнулся:

– Дэйв, я… блядь. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя, Дэйв.

Дэйв потянулся, чтобы осторожно вытереть пальцами дорожки слёз, серые от подводки, и положил обе свои руки на щеки Клауса:

– У нас всё будет хорошо. Мы всё решим, хорошо?

Клаус покивал головой, а потом наклонил её в ладонях Дэйва:

– Я знаю, что я проебался, но… Я не хочу проебать нас.

– Эй, не говори о себе так, – упрекнул его Дэйв. – Пока мы с тобой, ну, разговариваем об этом и всякое такое…

– Ага. Хорошо, – ответил Клаус, укладывая голову на широкое плечо Дэйва.

Дэйв успокаивающе очертил пальцами узоры на его рукаве. Клаус почувствовал, как его собственное тело расслабилось, страх и боль прошедшего дня наконец-то начали медленно исчезать. Комната погрузилась в тишину, было слышно только их сердцебиение и звук их замедляющегося дыхания. Дэйв был прав. У них всё будет хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> * Вьетконг (Национальный фронт освобождения Южного Вьетнама) – военно-политическая организация, действовавшая в Южном Вьетнаме в 1960-1977 годах и являвшаяся одной из воюющих сторон во Вьетнамской войне.
> 
> Пожалуйста, пройдите по ссылке на оригинал siriuspiggyback и оставьте kudos!  
> Для этого даже не нужна регистрация!  
> Зато приятно (:


End file.
